Setting Off
by ronweasleyismyking
Summary: Harry, Ron, 'Mione, and Gin get ready for their continuing search for the horcruxes. HGRW.


_This was actually based on a dream i had and it was a HP dream becauseI am that obssesed, lol. A fluffy one-shot, RW/HG of course, with a hint of HP/GW. Set sometime after they are out of school, in search for the remaining Horcruxes. _

* * *

Setting off

The sun was just rising over the horizon casting a red-orange glow over the Burrow. Even that early in the morn, the whole house was moving about.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Mrs.Weasley knew the four teens couldn't delay any longer but at least she could try.

"Mum," Ginny laughed with tears in her brown eyes, "you know we want to leave early to get a head start," the only Wealsey daughter went up to her parents giving both a hug.

After the final goodbyes and many promises to write everyday were said, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the backyard where the brooms they planned on riding awaited.

Looking up Hermione noticed the sullen faces of her friends, "Oh, come on, its not going to be that bad. I am actually excited about what we are doing. We are going to save many lives and finally get rid a the world most evil wizard."

Harry sat down on the bottom step of the porch, looking at his hands, thinking. Ginny and Ron joined him sitting. "Yes, but what about all the bad that can come. One of you could get hurt or killed, don't you think of any of that?" he asked looking up at his unofficially adopted sister.

"Of course I do, I just try to not think about it to much."

"She's right you know," Ginny started but was interrupted by Ron adding his part.

"She's always right," he rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face.

Hermione blushed slightly but continued in a stern voice with her hands on her hips, "We've had too many adventures in our Hogwarts days to count and came out on top of them all, this is just another voyage out into danger which we will work our way through ending up victorious in the end." Her determined looked quickly turned into a smirk, "Plus I want to help bring that no good bastard to his demise."

The other three all looked at her in shock, "Called the _Prophet_, Hermione Granger just used foul language" Ron called out, making the others laugh.

"Well like I was saying," Hermione did a pirouette and several other ballet moves while continuing, "we all need to be able to take more risks," Ginny looked pointedly at Ron motioning with her head towards the dancing witch, he nodded his head, getting up, " I mean we are putting our lives on stake going off on our own fighting a psychotic mad man whose loyal supporter cower near him, but I can see why they do, he's quite ugly isn't he?" She laughed causing her friends to chuckle along with her, but was surprised to hear that deep laugh that she loved so much, just behind her. Arms surrounded her, stopping her from completing her twirl. She came face to face with the those brilliant blue eyes.

"Since we are all of a sudden risk takers, I am going to take my first risk of the day by doing this," and he kissed her, putting all the years of passion that had build up into that single kiss.

"Fred, I think I have figured out why these four want to go so badly," he surprised the new couple causing them to break apart.

"Oh yeah? Why is that George?" his twin asked with a smirk.

"Well let's see, four teenagers,-"

"alone,-"

"with no adults-"

"for up to months at a time-" all other words they were going to say were cut off as two apples, which had only minutes ago been in the lunch basket the twins had been asked to bring out for the travelers, stuffed themselves into each of the pranksters mouths. Ron's older brother glared at their sister and her boyfriend who just smiled innocently.

Ron smirked turning to the beautiful girl in his arms who was slightly giggling, "I love you,"

Her giggle turned into a smile as she beamed at him, "and I love you." They engaged in another kiss, barley aware of the smooching sounds Fred and George were making after getting the apples out of their mouths, followed by two smacking noises and a pair of pained yelps.

* * *

_Well I hope you don't feel as if you just wasted the time it took you to read this and will take a few more moments to review. _

_If Ron seemed to OC for you, well he was taking a risk as he said and mind you, this is about two years after Hogwarts. _


End file.
